


Say it Ain't So

by moreculturelesspop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always Female Dean Winchester, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Male Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Nephilim, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreculturelesspop/pseuds/moreculturelesspop
Summary: Sam finds a pregnancy test in the trash and presumes it to be Eileen's. Deanna has something to tell him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	Say it Ain't So

Sam is staring at the kitchen table, a million miles away from the rest of the world. Cas and Dean are in the background, cooking and bickering. It was a nightly routine they had found comfort it.

“What’s up?” Deanna asks, jolting him out his thoughts.

“I found a pregnancy test,” he murmurs, rubbing circles on the rim of the beer bottle. Deanna drops her plate on the floor, smashing it loud against the tiles. “In the bathroom trashcan. There was a test and it was positive.”

“I’ll get the plate,” Cas says to her. “I’ll get it!” he growls before Deanna can bend over.

“Is this Chuck’s great idea? Create a child just to kill it? Even for Chuck, this is a sick joke.”

“I’m sure it’s not Chuck’s sick joke on you,” Deanna softly tells him.

“Chuck planned this! Come one!” Sam shouts. “What’s he going to, use the pregnancy to kill Eileen? Or maybe I can be killed by my own kid? He loves those stories. That’s if the kid even makes it! Whatever he has planned it’s certainly not for a happy family.”

“Sam,” Cas starts.

“No wonder she ran. She probably wishes she was dead,” Deanna stands beside him and places a hand on his shoulder, uncharacteristically quiet. “What do I even say to her? Do I tell I know?”

“Sam,” she gently says. “It’s not Chuck’s plan against _you_.”

“We have never had any free will over anything! How am I going to believe that this is accidental? She was dead and even then we were safe. I’m not stupid enough to get someone pregnant in an apocalypse. It must be Chuck’s doing!”

“I know,” she gently replies. “But it’s not Chuck’s plan for you. It’s mine.”

“What?” he responds with furrowed brows. “How is Eileen being pregnant affecting you? Has she said something, did you know?”

“The test is mine. I’m pregnant.”

“Shit, Dee,” Sam says, before closing his eyes in guilty. “I’m sorry. What I said, I was overreacting.”

“You’re right. Plus, I’ve gone one of those Nephilim things to deal with,” she responds, smiling gently and running a hand across her flat stomach.

“No, I was being an ass,” Sam says, unable to hide his shame. Deanna walks away, towards Cas and touches his shoulder. “So, congratulations?”

“Wouldn’t get that far, yet,” she says, leaning over the counter to face Sam.

“We’re still processing it,” Cas explains, hand on the base of her spine. “It was a shock.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t consider it could be yours. Not that you wouldn’t be great parents, but I didn’t know you could.”

“Well, the pipes are still working,” Deanna snorts. Sam looks down at the soda can in her hand and realises he’s been ignorant the last few weeks. No coffee, no beer and a lot of feeling sick. She had been suffering from all the symptoms, but he was too caught up mourning his lack of free will to notice.

“The righteous woman and her fallen angel,” Cas smiles softly. His hand sneak around her waist and he pulls her into his side, “I have told her that I am very low on grace, the Kelly Kline incident will not be repeated, our child will be nowhere near as powerful as Jack.”

“Hey, less of that ‘our child’ chat,” Deanna says, with a slight curl of the lip. “I’m not there yet.”

“We believe Chuck is trying to split us up, _again_. Yet he doesn’t understand the bond we have,” Cas says.

“Stronger than any bullshit self-indulgent writing he could ever come up with,” Deanna adds, resting her head on his shoulder. “And no matter fat and gross I get, I will still gank the son of a bitch.”

“He wants this to break you up! Of course, he does, there’s no Deanna Winchester with Castiel!” Deanna looks down and blushes a bit. “It’s brilliant news,” Sam says, excitement finally his voice. He jumps up and hugs Deanna. “You’re gonna be a great mom!”

“Okay, enough of that,” she grumbles but sinks into the hug. Sam then hugs Cas, he welcomes the contact far more. “Don’t know why you’re hugging him, he’s done his bit, all ten minutes of it,” she snorts, crossing her arms.


End file.
